Sleep Crossed Lovers
by derpsquid
Summary: Robin and Lucina find themselves liking one another; through sleeping. A rather short one shot.
1. Chapter 1

It was nightfall. The area was quite silent, with only nature making any sort of noise to be heard. At this hour, every Shepherd had turned in for the next day.

Everyone but Robin.

Before turning in, Robin enjoyed a leisurely stroll around camp, watching everyone sleep and generally thinking about strategies for the next day or revising old ones. That is, of course, until he reached one certain tent.

Lucina's.

Robin would always linger around her tent longer than the others. He always wondered why. They did fight side by side a lot, but not enough to like each other...at least not yet. That night, Robin stood around Lucina's tent a little longer.

"I've always wondered what keeps me here." He thought.

He was snapped out of his thought by a small voice.

"Robin..."

Robin almost jumped at the sound. Someone had called him. But who? Looking around revealed nobody, at least to the naked eye, and it came from awfully close too. He was almost ready to panic, until the voice was heard again.

"...hold me..."

He found that the source of the speech came from Lucina's tent. But how? He knew full well that she had turned in early, so that scenario was out of the question. Casting aside his nervous feelings, he made sure nobody was around as he quietly peeked inside Lucina's tent.

Sure enough, she was sleeping soundly, but at the same time muttering a mix of unintelligible gibberish and coherent speech. The question there was why.

"Lucina? Are you ok?" Whispered Robin, trying to confirm a thought in his head.

Lucina lay motionless at the question. Robin was beginning to doubt his theory, but afterwards, she made a small, out of context, but coherent reply:

"...why?"

It clicked to Robin: she was sleep talking.

"Never thought that happened to her. Still, finding out why is the more important priority." he thought to himself.

Seeing Lucina fidget in her bed a little, he whispered: "I'll come back in the morning." With that, he removed himself from the tent and quietly went back to his, unknowingly leaving Lucina with a smile on her face.

The next day, after a few encounters with Risen, Robin sat in his tent, thinking about last night. Was she really asleep during all that? Did she actually love him? These were questions he wanted the answers to, but couldn't get. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by a visitor:

"Robin? It's Chrom. Can we talk?" said Chrom outside the tent.

Robin's face instantly turned nervous. If Chrom knew about his questioning over his daughter, while asleep no less, he might be furious. Regardless, Robin tried to keep cool as he stood up and exited his tent to greet the Shepherd leader.

"Hello, Chrom. What can I do for you?" said Robin.

Chrom looked upon him with curiosity as he begun to speak.

"You've been acting...odd, to say the least, Robin. Mainly around Lucina, I've noticed. Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked.

Robin's face remained unchanged, but his mind was paralyzed at the thought of a possible scolding from Chrom. He wanted to be on good terms with Lucina's father, so he quickly thought of a believable lie.

"I've...grown to realize, Chrom, that with the more future children we recruit, the more important it is that we protect the one who led them here. I wouldn't want to see their morale drop because something happened to Lucina. That's why I've been more wary around her. Well, and that she's your only child." He explained.

Chrom put on a smile as he thought of Robin's response.

"That's fine, Robin. Here I was beginning to think that it was for some other reason."

Robin began to blush lightly at his comment. He knew full well that Chrom was on to something. "Um...yeah, sure! I wouldn't want anything else than to keep all of us alive!" He said, nervously walking away.

Chrom stared at the walking tactician with pure confusion. "Was it something I said?" He thought to himself. Brushing it off, he went to do some work.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, Robin had turned in early, exhausted from planning. This time he had no intention of taking a stroll through the night and preferred to rest up. A good thing, too, because someone else had taken that initiative: Lucina herself.

Walking towards Robin's tent, she meant to thank him for the single flower he gave her after the last Risen encounter, but never found the time to do so. Now that everyone else was asleep, she could tell Robin in secret.

"Okay...just a thanks and I'm gone. Nothing more." She thought to herself. She approached Robin's tent, only to find that there weren't any lights on. "Darn! I've missed my chance...now I'll have to wait another day." She said to herself. Her annoyance was interrupted with a small voice:

"Lucina..."

Like Robin before her, she very nearly jumped at her name being called from a close distance. Quickly scanning the area, she saw no one else around, so the only source was Robin's tent. But why call to her in his sleep? Regardless of the answer, she peeked inside. Sure enough, Robin was sleeping like an angel, just with occasional sleep talking.

"Robin?" She whispered. No response, at least for five seconds. "Stay...with...me..." Said a sleeping Robin.

Lucina's expression went from curious to blushing as she heard those words. Was he in love with her? No, surely just a coincidence. But there was an easy way to find out.

"Robin...do you like someone?" whispered Lucina to the sleeping Robin.

She waited.

"That...is a secret..." Answered Robin between snores. Lucina's face lit up quite a bit, what with possibly having discovered his hidden little detail and all. But one night wouldn't be enough to find out all of it.

"Got to go, but I'll be back sometime, Robin. Sweet dreams." Said Lucina, departing from his tent.

Lucina walked away with mixed emotions. On one hand, she was curious to know who Robin was attracted to, while being anxious for the same reason. Maybe, just maybe, it was towards her. Looking over him for one more night wouldn't hurt anybody.

Chrom was uneasy the following day. He was already suspecting Robin of something judging by his reaction to mentioning Lucina that other day, but now that Lucina was behaving just as awkwardly around Robin, he knew that they were onto something. Clearly there was a deeper subject at hand, and he wanted the truth.

Chrom walked around the camp at sunset, thinking of how to get the information he wanted. Robin would be pretty nervous if Chrom approached him personally, so he needed a spy. Someone inconspicuous.

He knew exactly who.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucina felt uneasy the following night. All but three people were accounted for, but to her knowledge, Chrom had taken them on reconnaissance duty before turning in. The uneasiness from that fact aside, she got more nervous when he stood in front of Robin's tent. She knew he was asleep, but didn't want to get caught red handed. Taking a deep breath, she entered the tent.

Sure enough, Robin was sleeping peacefully, not muttering this time around. Relieved, Lucina sat down on the ground next to Robin and began to whisper to him.

"Robin? I'm here." she said. After a few seconds, Robin began twitching slightly. "Lucina..." he muttered.

Lucina's face lit up like the other night. Robin was hers for the asking.

"Robin, who do you like? You can tell me." She whispered.

The question made Robin fall completely still. Who knew what...or whom, he was dreaming about to suddenly stop cold at such a question.

"Still...a secret." he said. Such a vague answer did nothing to reduce Lucina's warm smile.

"Would it, by any chance, be me?" whispered Lucina.

Robin fell silent again. He'd always get tense whenever the question was personal, it seemed. Couldn't hold that against him, though. Lucina decided to leave him be lest he be awakened.

"Some other time, then. See you around, Robin." she whispered.

Lucina got up and began turning around to leave, only to be stopped by a plea.

"Don't...go..." said a sleeping Robin. "Please..."

She stopped. Turning around, she saw Robin trembling with a sad expression that almost looked ready to cry.

Lucina felt a bit guilty. Seeing Robin sad because of her was bad enough, but she couldn't leave him there, possibly in a bad dream, either. Surely there was something she could do.

Her heart raced as she thought of a way to calm him down. Bringing herself close to him, she leaned forward and lightly kissed his cheek, praying to Naga that it wouldn't wake him. Thankfully, it stopped his trembling, putting a smile on his face, and it didn't break his sleep. Now at ease, Lucina quietly stepped out of the tent and let out a sigh of relief.

Heading back to her tent under the full moon, Lucina wondered if Robin had possibly awoken after her little stunt at his tent. Even if he did, there wasn't much of a chance that he'd find out it was her. Brushing the thought aside, she arrived at her tent and prepared to finally get some shut-eye.

"Lucina? Why up so late?" asked a voice.

Lucina jumped at the voice and turned to see...Nah, of all people.

"N-Nah?! Were you following me?!" asked Lucina in an exasperated yet low voice.

Nah looked at her in confusion. "Actually, the answer is yes and no. It's no because I wasn't originally following you, since I just came back from praying, but the answer became yes when I saw you coming from Robin's tent." she explained.

Lucina was forced into a mental corner. There was a witness to her actions now, which could spell disaster if rumors spread.

"So what were you doing there, anyway?" asked Nah. "It's not like you to sneak into tents at night, much less Robin's. That's something Tharja would do."

Lucina was left speechless at the fact that she probably knew everything.

"Just watching over my father's most trusted ally, Nah. Nothing special." said Lucina, trying to mislead her.

Nah didn't look convinced.

"Doesn't exactly explain the blush you had when you left." she pointed out.

Lucina was left embarrassed. Not just because she was being found out, but because a child was doing it. And with little trouble, to boot.

"You know everything, don't you, Nah?" asked Lucina.

"Everything about what?"

"Everything that's been going on these past few nights, Nah."

Nah just looked upon with curiosity.

"If something's been going on these past few nights, Lucina, then I'm out of the loop. I've only seen you this once. What has you worried?"

Lucina looked around nervously, seeing if anyone besides Nah was watching them. Didn't look like it.

"Ok, Nah...I think Robin likes me. These past few nights he's been sleep talking, both times about me. My presence only seems to make him happier, too. I don't know how to share my feelings to him." explained Lucina.

Nah looked at her in surprise. "Lucina...you and Robin? That would be perfect! And really, if you've been the one all this time, let him have a go at you next night. Maybe surprise him."

Lucina blushed harder. "But what would Chrom think? I don't think he even knows!"

"Lucina, it's your father. He'll find out sooner or later. For all you know, he's found out and will tell you tomorrow. Just make a move on Robin already!" said Nah.

Lucina felt much more relaxed. Some weight was taken off her when she admitted this to someone not called Robin or Chrom.

"Nah...thank you. I...should be getting some rest."

"Oh, don't thank me, Lucina. I had the same thing with Gerome. He probably took it worse, though."

With that, Lucina retreated into her tent, laid in bed and tried to fall asleep. The thoughts of Robin liking her were quite comforting and relaxing, but at the same time nerve-wracking since she could just as easily be wrong. Eventually, she closed her eyes.

Elsewhere, Chrom sat in his tent, waiting on his little spy. He just wanted the truth, be it good or bad. Suddenly, a voice outside made a plea:

"Chrom, I'm back. Permission to enter?"

Chrom's face lit up. "Granted."

The Shepherd entered the tent, ready to report to Chrom about his findings.

"Well? What did you find?" asked Chrom.

"Lucina...seems to like Robin, my lord. Judging from that conversation with Nah she had, Robin shares the same feelings, apparently."

Chrom's face changed to a surprised expression. His daughter with his tactician?

"I see...I trust you weren't spotted?" asked Chrom.

"That's my specialty."

"Alright, go get some rest. Thanks for the help...Kellam."

Kellam turned and left the tent, relieved of duty, leaving Chrom pondering once he got in bed.

"Tomorrow I'll talk this over with her." he thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucina felt awkward the following day. She was carrying what might have been the biggest trending secret at the moment, shared only with Nah. She tried to avoid Robin since there weren't any battles, to her relief, so she'd have time to calm down and see how to approach it from there.

At noon, Lucina sat in her tent, still pondering what to do. Her pondering, however, was interrupted by a certain someone.

"Lucina, can we talk?" said a voice outside the tent.

She almost felt her heart stop at that moment. It was Chrom. The man she tried to avoid spilling the beans to, now asking to talk to her.

"Y-yes, Father, come in." said Lucina, nervously.

Chrom came in to see his daughter's face locked in anxiety. He sat down next to her and began talking.

"Something you want to tell me?" he asked.

Lucina remained silent, blankly staring at her father as she tried to think of the best way to respond.

"I know what's been happening, Lucina. Let me just say-"

His words were interrupted by a sudden outburst from his daughter.

"Ok, Father, I admit it! I'm in love with Robin! I just...don't know how to approach it with him or with you, and...and..."

Lucina broke down into tears, fearing the possible rejection of her desires by Chrom. Instead, she was met with an embrace by her father; a hug.

"Lucina...what I was trying to say is that it's fine. I'm behind you all the way on whom you want to be with the rest of your life. I married Sumia because I loved her, and with my own daughter I expect no different. I'm sorry for giving the wrong vibe."

Lucina looked up at her father, tears flowing from her eyes.

"F-father...thank you." she said, crying into his chest.

"It's just a matter of how you approach him now, Lucina." said Chrom.

"I have an idea, Father. I'm sure it'll work."

In the evening, Robin was finally given the chance to stroll around due to the lack of battles that day, not to mention everyone was sleeping much more soundly. His usual route brought him to the same place again: in front of Lucina's tent.

Robin got some déjà vu from standing there. He remembered a few nights back how being in the same position led him to find Lucina sleep talking. How it possibly hinted at something greater and more wonderful. Looking around, he peeked inside like before. He found Lucina sleeping soundly, arms outside her bed, and face up. Probably not the most comfortable position, but who was he to judge? He turned around to leave, a warm smile painted on his face.

"Robin..."

That voice again. That sweet, lovely and clearly sleepy voice came from Lucina again, only this time, it didn't have Robin paranoid since he knew where it was from. He turned again to see Lucina twitching slightly.

"Lucina...I forgot to come here those last few days..." whispered Robin to himself. "Sorry about that."

Of course, this being sleep, no response. At least, specifically to that. Didn't mean she wouldn't say something else.

"Come...closer..." said a sleeping Lucina.

Robin's heart raced. On one hand, he'd love to be close to someone he liked. On the other hand, what if he were caught? The rumors that'd potentially spread from such a thing could very well be embarrassing. Casting his fears aside, he got closer to her until he stood next to her. All this caused was a huge wave of nervousness to emerge.

"Do you...like me...Robin?" she asked.

Robin swore he could feel his heart stopping at that moment. Whatever dream Lucina was having, he was heavily envying it right now. She'd never admit this when awake either. Neither would Robin, but still.

Robin knelt next to her.

"Yes, Lucina. As much as I've tried, I can't suppress it. I really do love you." he whispered. I just...envy your unconscious self." he said, a few tears forming in his eyes. Robin stayed knelt and lightly crying for a moment, until he was interrupted again.

"Robin..." said Lucina.

"Y-yes, Lucina?" asked Robin.

A few seconds passed.

"Cry for happier reasons." she said.

Robin's eyes shot open. Without warning, her arm pulled him in to her face and kissed him. At first, he panicked, confused from the suddenness, but once he realized that Lucina really was kissing him like this, he let go and embraced the moment. Finally letting go, Lucina had her say in the whole matter.

"I'm so glad you told me this, Robin. Because I love you too."

"Those...are the sweetest words I've heard in some time, Lucina. I'll stand by you and Chrom until the end. Speaking of which, does he know about this?" asked Robin.

"He knows, and he's fine with it. Nevertheless, we won't rest until we reach the end, together! And no matter what the future holds, I'm going to cherish every moment. With you."

Their confessions finalized, they both hugged each other and drifted off to sleep in peace. At this point,one thing was for sure.

Neither was happier than the other at this moment.


	5. Dream Paralogue 1-Lucina's Lament

**Author's note: These Paralogues take place specifically during the segments of dreaming and a brief segment afterwards when they awake. It assumes you have read the original story first. Whether it begins in the dream or not is explained to avoid confusion.**

Dream #1-Lucina (Chapter 1)

"No...no! Father!"

Lucina jolted awake from her bed, emerging from a nightmare. She just couldn't stop dreaming about the terrible future that she tried to escape from, and this time around, the flavor was seeing her father die in front of her, killed by an unknown subject. Staring at the ground, she felt her eyes water.

"Why...why can't it just stop..." she said to herself, tearing up.

She wanted it to stop oh so very much, yet the thought of failure kept haunting her. All she wanted was change.

Her sorrow, unbeknownst to her, was about to diminish considerably.

"Lucina?" asked a voice. "Can I enter? I heard a shout."

Lucina knew the voice from the beginning. It was Robin. The man that, according to Chrom, was found unconscious in a field and became Chrom's most valuable asset, now stood outside her tent, requesting entrance.

Lucina, however, wasn't home. Not in the literal sense, but her mind was lost. She of all people knew, there was nothing so cruel as memory to her at this very moment. The continued thought of losing her father and making the journey to the past in vain was drilling its way into her mind, not stopping. It chilled her to the core.

Robin was still outside, worried that he wasn't being responded. She could have always been dreaming, but other scenarios plagued his mind. Maybe she was kidnapped. Maybe gone off somewhere in panic. It didn't matter.

"Lucina? I'm coming in."

Robin came in to find Lucina in bed, curled up in a fetal position, crying. The sight of it was heart breaking to him and caused him to drop his tome.

"By Naga...Lucina, what happened? Why the shout, and more importantly, why are you like that...and crying? What's gotten into you?" asked Robin.

Lucina was still paralyzed from fear, Robin's words doing nothing to penetrate her mind and possibly liberate her from the prison she built in her soul at this moment. She probably didn't even realize Robin was next to her.

"H-hold me...please..." she said, weakly.

Robin was stunned. Was she really that hurt from her dream? Regardless, she needed him.

Robin kneeled next to her and hugged her, still curled up. Something snapped in Lucina's mind right there. She was being comforted. Not by Chrom, not by Lissa, but by Robin, the last person she'd expect to do so.

Slowly, her tears began to dry and her fears vanish, finally coming back to reality.

"Robin...thank you." she said in that sad tone, yet with a smile on her face.

Robin's face lighted up, knowing that he had done a very good deed this night.

"You're welcome, Lucina. So what happened? Do you want to tell me?" he asked.

Lucina turned to face the tactician, still somewhat sad.

"I...saw my father die in front of me. Again. He keeps getting stabbed by someone. I can't tell whom, but the very thought of it chills me to my soul. I can't stand seeing it. All these nights, I've been lost in nightmares."

Robin looked upon her with despair. The concept of a night without traumatizing thoughts was something she'd die for.

"We'll be here for you, Lucina, don't you cry. You're free to call upon any of us for counsel." said Robin, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Lucina's mind snapped again. Robin didn't love her, did he?

"I'll come back to you in the morning, Lucina. I have to go back to sleep. I hope that you sleep soundly this night."

Robin departed from her tent, satisfied with what he did.

Lucina sat up in bed and wondered. Why did Robin kiss her like that? The only other person who had done that was Chrom, and that was for comfort after she saved him from a sucker punch. Her thoughts were stopped by the sight of something on the ground: Robin's tome. She reached out to grab it, curious on what could be written inside it. She opened it...only to find it was illegible.

"Wait...Robin's writing has always been understandable. Why would he scribble like this...?" she thought to herself.

As she pondered the question, her own voice popped at the back of her mind.

"This is a dream."

Lucina dropped the tome, surprised at what she heard. "What?" she said, trying to make sense of it. Nobody but herself around. And yet it was her own voice talking in an almost ominous manner.

"This isn't happening. Come back to reality."

Lucina stared forward, utterly lost in confusion.

"I don't get it-"

Lucina's thought was interrupted, her vision going dark.

Struggling, Lucina awoke almost immediately, in a sense of anxiety and confusion, breathing rapidly. Looking around, she was in the same tent, with her same surroundings.

"Wait, I'm not dreaming again, am I?" she thought to herself. "There has to be an easy way to find out." She lightly pinched herself. "Ok, that actually hurt. So I'm not dreaming." Relieved, she let her head drop on the pillow beneath her, noticing that the tome wasn't where she dropped it, further confirming that she was dreaming.

"Is this a sign?" she asked herself. "Maybe he likes me in secret..."

She rested on her pillow again, allowing the thought to carry her back to sleep. Maybe she'd find out sometime.

**End note: I really like the attention this is getting! It might not be the biggest story out there, but I quite enjoyed writing it and these paralogues! Please leave a review **


	6. Dream Paralogue 2-Conflicted Tactician

**Author's Note: Hey, I couldn't resist making these. Give a little more insight as to what these lovebirds were dreaming ;)**

Dream 2- Robin First(Chapter 2)

Robin sat in his bed at night, finishing up some last writings in a tome before going to sleep. He was kept distracted, however, by what he witnessed the other day; Lucina and her sleep talking. What could it all mean? Did it have a meaning at all? And why react like that to him?

Robin let the questions fade away for now as he rested on his pillow and closed his eyes.

Robin found himself still asleep...but something was off. He heard a voice. It beckoned for him to get up.

"...getting up now, Robin..."

Robin slowly opened his eyes to find himself slouched on the table in his tent. He had been sitting there? Why?

"What..." muttered Robin, still not completely back to reality.

It was then that he realized what his head was resting his head on. It was one of those naked Chrom posters Frederick had made.

"BWARGH!" he screamed, jumping out of his seat. He remembered seeing one of those posters and laughed it off. Wasn't so funny now that it was shoved in his face. He backed away from it, ending up outside his tent, breathing rapidly. A voice came from behind after his initial outburst:

"Ha ha ha! Is funny when master strategist pranked, yes?"

Robin knew who that speech pattern belonged to. He turned to see Gregor, of all people, having a small laugh.

"Gregor! You did this?" asked Robin.

Gregor looked upon with the same grin he had.

"Nonsense. Gregor would never prank tactician like this."

Robin stared at Gregor, utterly confused. "If not you, Gregor, then who?"

Gregor signaled to Robin to follow him. "Come. Let us have leisurely stroll before night. Is kind of long story."

Slightly skeptical, Robin still complied to his request and joined him.

Gregor was silent for a moment until they had reached the proximity of the camp, from where he began his little tale.

"As story goes, Gregor and Lissa found you napping on table, saying odd things. Talking in sleep."

Robin felt some nervousness at the comment. Just yesterday he found Lucina sleep talking as well. Was Gregor in on it somehow?

"Did you hear what I was mumbling about, Gregor?" asked Robin, trying to confirm his theory.

Gregor looked around, thinking.

"Most of speech very hard to understand, but three words come clear to Gregor and Lissa. Words were love, Chrom and Lucina."

Robin was stunned. Gregor and Lissa had both heard him sleep talking about Lucina and love at the same time. That could spell trouble.

"We not know what to make of it, so we ignore." continued Gregor. "Lissa suggests pulling prank on you for fun. Gregor like comedy on the sleeping, so we decide between putting frog in your coat or placing poster beneath your face. Lissa like the idea of poster more."

As freaked out as he was when he saw the poster, Robin couldn't help but snicker a little at the comment.

"Heh...so Lissa is fine with a naked poster of her brother in my face?"

Gregor chuckled. "She dislike poster itself, but enjoy idea of prank. Makes her happy. Regardless, it wake you from little sleep talk. Gregor is curious, though. Why Lucina?"

Robin's mind froze at the question. Gregor was already in on it anyway, though.

"Gregor...can you keep a secret?" asked Robin. "This is sort of personal for me."

"Of course!" answered Gregor. "Gregor is honest man. What is secret?"

Robin took a deep breath. "I found Lucina sleep talking the other day. She mentioned me. I don't know anything beyond that."

Gregor looked at Robin, surprised. "You believe Lucina in love with you?" he asked.

"In all honesty, I don't believe, Gregor, I hypothesize. But I don't have enough evidence to support it. It's just a theory."

Gregor looked at Robin with a rather silly expression. "Watch out, ladies, tactician is planning how to get you!" he joked.

Robin blushed hard at the comment. He wasn't exactly planning on getting Lucina...at least, not until his thoughts were verified.

"Don't take joke personal, Robin. Is all in good fun. Now that we at camp again, Gregor must take leave now. Good luck with findings!" he said, leaving Robin.

"Yeah...see you." he said to himself.

Robin decided from there to take an extra stroll outside camp, since it was barely dusk. Lost in his thoughts, he found himself walking towards the nearby forest. "Wonder if Gregor will keep the secret." he thought.

The sound of foreign footsteps interrupted his thoughts. Someone else was walking close by. Robin hid behind a nearby bush as he determined the proximity of the footsteps. To his relief, they were in front of him. Peeking through the bush, he figured out who it was.

Lucina.

She stood there with a flower, slowly picking off the petals.

"Ask him, ask him not. Ask him...ask him not." she repeated to herself.

Stopping at the last petal, she let out a sigh. "Some other day, then. I shouldn't say anything out loud, though. That's...a secret."

Robin looked from his hiding spot with curiosity.

"Some other day for what? What secret?" thought Robin to himself as he unwillingly moved forward. He made a big mistake right there. Making noise.

Lucina turned to the source in shock. "Who's there?!" she yelled, slowly getting close. The darkness prevented her from seeing much, but she knew where it was coming from.

Robin panicked in his mind. He needed a way out of this. Noticing the mass of leaves around him, he hatched a plan. He shook the bush furiously in order to deter Lucina, if momentarily, and then began burying himself in leaves.

Lucina stared at the bush, confused. Bushes don't shake like that. More curious than shocked, she looked over the bush to find a mass of leaves, which unbeknownst to her hid the panicking Robin, whose heartbeat was as fast as a horse right now.

"Luck, please stay with me." he thought.

To his luck, Lucina must have dismissed it as a wild animal, since he heard her footsteps fading away.

"Close one." he thought. Standing up, Robin began making haste back to camp, since it wouldn't be long before his absence was noticed. Halfway back, he couldn't help but feel he was being watched.

A hand touched his shoulder. "Robin?" asked a voice.

Robin jumped and turned around to find Lucina staring him down. She had just fooled him into a false sense of security. And now, he held his back to a tree, caught completely off guard.

"H-how long have you been here?" she asked, a worried look on her face.

Robin felt completely paralyzed. If Lucina had found him out, he was screwed.

"Robin? Are you listening to me?" she asked.

He wasn't. Robin needed a quick way out. A perfect idea popped in his head. He stood up straight.

"Lucina, I-"

Robin began to stagger in place.

"Robin?" asked Lucina.

He collapsed on the ground.

"Robin!" yelled Lucina, rushing over to his limp body. "He's...fainted. Oh no...Robin! Get up!" she pleaded.

Robin wasn't getting up. He laid still, hoping he'd pass out from sheer stress at some point.

A last scream from Lucina was what he heard before blacking out.

Robin awoke in his tent, laying still. He was pretty sure that he had just been in a dream. To verify it, he grabbed a tome and started to read it. Even under soft moonlight, he was able to read his own writing perfectly. Breathing a sigh of relief, he laid back in bed and drifted off to sleep again, grateful that the entire experience was a fabrication of his mind.

**Closing Notes: I really overdid myself here! It could be a standalone chapter in the main story. Leave a review if you liked ;)**


	7. Dream Paralogue 3-False Satisfaction

**Author's Note: Final Paralogue. This one's shorter due to being a confession of sorts, and I really was out of ideas **

Dream 3- Robin Second(Chapter 3)

Robin was highly anxious. He saw Chrom suspicious, Lucina somewhat awkward around him, and felt he was being stared at the whole time. It wasn't too long before his secret would be busted. The thought of hiding something so big haunted him.

As such, his sleep would probably be just as stressful. But he prayed otherwise.

He finally managed to doze off after a couple minutes.

Robin found himself walking in camp before dawn. Everyone was still asleep, to his relief, since he'd have time to himself before duties began. The ever rampant thought of Lucina continued to infest his mind like a disease as he wondered what development would occur today.

He was about to get an answer.

Passing around tents, he noticed that behind his, there was a book stranded on the ground and open. He realized it wasn't a tome of his, but that there was something written on it. Curious, he picked up the book and read the written words:

"HI. BEHIND YOU."

Robin stared at the wording, confused.

"Behind me...?" he thought.

He turned around to see...nothing.

"What kind of prank is this?" he asked himself.

Turning back around, he saw a piece of paper on the ground. Picking it up, it read:

"YOUR TENT"

Robin was baffled. Either this was the most elaborate joke in the world or a trap. Or both.

Returning to his tent, he found that it was completely dark, just as he left it. Despite this, he felt insecure. He just knew he was being watched.

"Robin." said a voice.

Robin started to freeze as horror looked him right between the eyes.

It was Lucina, stepping out of the darkness, staring intently at him.

He was paralyzed.

"We need to talk, Robin." she said.

"A-about what, Lucina?" asked Robin, nervously.

Lucina began blushing lightly.

"You know what. We've been awkward these past few days and pretty much everyone has witnessed it, even if they haven't made the connection. So let's get this out of the way."

She stepped forward and put her hands on Robin's shoulders, making him blush.

"It's not a secret anymore, Robin, so I'll ask right here, right now. Would I be the one you're in love with?"

Robin was still mentally stuck. He knew he was in the safe to answer truthfully, but nervous because there was no "safe" answer. Literally anything he said could have a consequence.

"Lucina...it's no secret that I love you at this point. But it's still a secret...that I can't live without thinking about you. Your rare smile through that serious demeanor is comforting to the heart."

Tears began to form in Lucina's eyes. "Robin..." she said.

Likewise, Robin began watering up as well. "Please, Lucina. Don't ever go. I need you."

Lucina cried into Robin's chest. "Robin...I won't ever leave you, just as long as you never leave me. Always together..."

Robin kept comforting Lucina as he thought that it was the happiest day of his life.

And it would have been, too.

"Come back." said his voice.

Robin's eyes shot open, still hugging Lucina. Why did he hear his own voice?

"Tell the actual Lucina this." said the voice, again.

Robin was still confused, hearing his own voice have him paranoia.

"What do you mean-"

Robin suddenly awoke, realizing that he was dreaming. The best day of his life came in the form of a dream. "No...why a dream?!" he thought, tearing up in bed.

As he cried, he realized that his forehead was slightly humid, but he wasn't sweating at all. It almost felt...lip-shaped.

"A kiss...?" he said to himself. "Lucina wasn't...watching me, was she?"

A big smile illuminated his face as he laid back down. There may have been hope yet that he was dreaming the truth.

**Closing Note: Phew. I had some trouble writing this because I wanted to differentiate it from the finale I had already written. That and it may be too short for some. Regardless, should it continue in some way? Maybe a Xenologue? Leave a review!**


End file.
